Chain of Coincidences
by BreakingAndFalling
Summary: Kyouya hasn't been himself lately. Not only has Tamaki frequently been in his dreams, but he finds himself playing commoner games, at his own will! Each of these seemingly small events seems to add up... But to what? KyouyaTamaki.
1. Dreams and Doors

My first fan fiction ever! I don't own any of the characters that are in this story, but I sure wish I did :)  
Let me know if I should keep going with this, it's pretty short as of now. Thanks

* * *

Kyouya woke with a start as he shot upright in bed. He had been having similar nightmares for months now. His eyes glanced around the room in order to reassure himself that everything was secure, as his hand went to his forehead to wipe away the cold sweat that had formed as a result of the dream. Looking at the time, he groaned heavily as he realized it was 4:30 AM. He couldn't go back to sleep now, because he only had an hour left before he had to get up for school, and seeing how long it took him to both fall asleep and wake up, attempting to get extra rest was futile. He grabbed for his glasses next to his bed, and mentally prepared himself to get up enough motivation to get out of bed.

Still shaking from the dream, he decided that he deserved an extra long shower this morning. He headed for the bathroom and examined himself in the mirror as he waited for the water to warm up. Kyouya was never one to care about his looks, they simply came naturally to him, but they were never something he felt gave him any extra merits. All he cared about was looking respectable, never mind having girls drooling over him at a forced distance. Today, however, he was slightly disturbed by his appearance. The bags under his eyes were seemingly getting darker by the day, and even he had to admit he needed a haircut, though he liked his long hair very much. All of this was thanks to the increasing amount of sleep he was losing. It had gotten bad enough that nobody could bring themselves to come within a ten foot radius of him. He let out an exasperated sigh as he stripped down and stepped into the shower. With little motivation to clean himself up, his thoughts began to wander, and he attempted to collect himself a bit, with only mild success. He kept rethinking all of his nightmares.

It wasn't as if Kyouya himself was in any danger, he was simply on edge; put off by all of the disturbing events in his dreams. In fact, his nightmares weren't even about him. They were about a certain blonde with violet eyes who never seemed to escape his thoughts. Every single night for the past few months Tamaki had been in his dreams, most of which were not pleasant. To start with, the dreams had been gruesome ones of Tamaki being tortured in various ways. Strapped down and cut open, drowned in a clear tank for easy viewing, or even burned alive tied to a stake. The worst part was, throughout all of these dreams, Kyouya found himself a direct observer of the torturous acts, but yet unable to do anything to stop them. These had been the most disturbing of the nightmares, and he still cringed to think of them, but yet they were not the worst in Kyouya's opinion. The more recent ones had inflicted a far too real pain on the raven haired boy, leaving him almost physically hurting from so much emotion, compared to his limited expression of feelings during the normal day. Nowadays, Tamaki had been appearing in his dreams and then taken from them. Kyouya dreamt that the blonde was permanently removed from his life, either by being dragged away by force, or worse, of his own will.

Admittedly, Kyouya had trouble figuring out why Tamaki simply walking away was so painful to him. He had forced the conclusion that it was simply because it would mean the loss of a great friend, but inside he felt there was something more to it than that. Of course, as soon as that thought came up, he dismissed it quickly. He scolded himself for thinking in such a way. Tamaki was just a friend, albeit one who was in his dreams every single night… Wasn't he?

When the shower water began to turn cold, Kyouya turned the water off and grudgingly stepped out. He threw on his clothes (he had always found that phrase illogical, clothes can't be thrown on, they would simply fall to the floor) and went downstairs. Out of obligation, the maids came immediately to his side, asking him what he would like for breakfast. He grabbed his laptop and bag, and dismissed them.

"Nothing today, thank you," He informed them flatly, "and tell the driver not to bother pulling the car up front for me, I would prefer to drive myself to school today."

He registered the shocked looks the maids exchanged with each other and rolled his eyes before moving on towards his car. _Honestly_, he thought, _just because I'm rich and employ people to do trivial things for me, doesn't mean I can't do anything myself_. A sense of slight relief came over him when he was finally sitting alone in the car, momentarily removed from people and any other source of stress. Ironically, one of the smallest, least elaborate places he could be in gave him the most comfort. The simplicity and subtle smell of leather gave him a feeling of ease.

The drive to school was all too short, but fortunately Kyouya was so extremely early that he decided he could spend some time alone in the music room before any of the other members arrived to meet before classes. He moved on auto pilot through the school doors, up the stairs, and to the music room. He only snapped back to reality when he heard a noise coming from the music room. Unwilling to walk straight in to whatever was behind the door without investigating first, Kyouya put his eye to the keyhole and looked in.

As he registered what exactly was going on inside the room, his eyes widened, and he moved back from the door so fast, that he nearly fell backwards. Thank God for his self control preventing him from gasping or making some obscene noise to draw attention to him. He sat hyperventilating on the ground for a while, before finally gathering himself again.

_Well_, he thought, _that was unexpected, to say the least._


	2. Take a Spin

As Kyouya went to look into the keyhole again, he almost laughed at what was actually going on. Apparently, the other host club members had arranged to meet very, very early to play some commoner games that Haruhi was to teach them. All he had seen was a game of spin the bottle, during which one of the Hitachiin twins must have spun the other, and it got a little out of hand in the moment he looked in on them. Now, everything was back to normal and the game resumed. To Kyouya's interest, it was Tamaki's turn, and he found himself watching intently. The bottle spun quickly due to the young blonde's enthusiasm, and eventually landed on Hikaru. Hikaru seemed to be getting a lot of action in this game, and smirked evilly when he noticed it was on him again.

"Well, well, well," Hikaru's smirk was evident in his voice, "Let's see what we can do with the lady- loving King, neh?"

This made Tamaki appear to be a little on edge as they slowly stood up and approached each other. His eyes were darting between the other members, who simply looked curious as to what would happen. The way Hikaru was eyeing Tamaki set Kyouya off a bit, and at the last moment, Kyouya's body seemed to move on his own. He couldn't allow this to happen, but why he couldn't, he didn't know. All he recalled doing was jumping up and throwing the doors open with all his might.

Everyone in the room jumped, and turned towards Kyouya as he stood in the doorway. Hikaru and Tamaki were still just inches away from each other. No words were spoken as the club stared at Kyouya openly, and something like fear spread across every single face watching him. Only when he saw his friends near fear, did Kyouya wonder exactly what his expression was like at the moment. Realizing it was close to anger confused him a bit, but he quickly slipped into his neutral mask and casually regarded each individual.

"K-Kyouya!" Tamaki started, jumping away from Hikaru, "This isn't what it looks like, I swear!"

This amused Kyouya, because he would have thought Tamaki should know by now that everything was always what Kyouya perceived it to be. His power of accurate and precise observation and calculation was his greatest strength.

"Oh really," Kyouya inquired, "And so what exactly was it then?"

"We… We were just…" Tamaki struggled to explain, "Planning… for the day."

"Please, don't humiliate yourself any more with your poor covers, Tamaki." Kyouya retorted

"Don't be angry, Kyouya," Tamaki begged, "We just thought you wouldn't approve of us fooling around so much!"

Kyouya could hardly control what came out of his mouth next.

"On the contrary," He replied, almost smiling, "I want to play too."

Anyone would have thought that Kyouya had just burst into flames or changed color in front of them from the looks he was receiving in that moment. It was a strange mix of confusion, shock, and a little bit of questioning his mental stability. Honey was the first to speak.

"Kyo-chan!" He shouted, almost bursting with excitement, "I can't believe it! This is going to be so fun!"

Haruhi was next, "Kyouya-senpai, are you serious?"

Kyouya just chuckled a bit as he walked over to sit on the floor between Mori and Kaoru, earning him even more astonished looks. At this point, any distraction was welcome, although this may be a good way to let out some frustration if the chance arose.

"Of course I'm serious," Kyouya replied honestly, "How often do I joke?"

"More often than you play games without being forced to," Hikaru deadpanned.

Kyouya laughed for real this time as the truth of that statement became apparent to him, he found it quite funny actually. He already felt a bit better, and wondered if this was why people laughed so much. He made no attempt to stop his laughing, which faded only after about a minute.

"That is very true, Hikaru," Kyouya choked out, still laughing, and wiping at some tears that were forming at the same time.

"Um..." Tamaki began, "Are you ok Kyouya? You seem off today."

"Tamaki, I've been here all of five minutes," Kyouya reminded him.

"OK… Well," He uneasily shifted his weight, looking at Kyouya awkwardly, "Were playing spin the bottle… The point is to-"

"Oh, I know how to play" Kyouya cut him off

More eyes widened, and Kyouya knew what they were thinking, but it was Haruhi who voiced their thoughts.

"How senpai? This is definitely a lower class game… I could never imagine such a prestigious family supporting this type of thing, let alone you even learning of a commoner's game."

"I have my hobbies…" Kyouya replied mysteriously and smirked.

By this time, he was almost sick of all the gaping and stares of shock he was getting. Almost. Did attention really feel this good, or was it just his fried emotions acting up, trying to recover? Either way, he didn't really care at the moment. He truly did know how to play, and for some reason couldn't wait to start. It was actually Mori who took the initiative to spin first, which may have been because it was his turn, but Kyouya wasn't sure. The bottle landed in between Haruhi and Honey. If you asked anyone else, they probably would have said that it landed closer to Haruhi, but Honey shot up and ran towards Mori.

"Yay, Takashi!" The small boy shouted happily.

He leapt up into Mori's arms, and Mori kissed him softly on the head before putting him back on the ground. Honey made no move to return to his spot, but just stood there pouting. He gave Mori a childish look, half faking being offended.

"Come on, play by the rules, Takashi! You gotta do it right!" Honey commanded.

Mori looked at him questioningly before giving in and lifting him up again. Honey grinned at him, and then moved halfway towards the taller teen's face, forcing Mori to move forward to meet him. The kiss was tender at first; Mori was clearly the more tentative one of the two, not wanting to overstep any boundaries. Even this did not seem to satisfy Honey though, as he moved to make the kiss even deeper, and made sure it lasted as long as he felt it should. There was a faint groan from one of them somewhere along the way, and the other members looked at each other curiously. All except Kyouya though, as he had sensed the connection between the two, and seen Honey's attraction long before anyone could possibly have noticed. When everyone looked back, it was over and Honey was back on the ground.

"That's better!" He said cheerfully, in his signature boyish way, and returned to sit down.

As turns would have it, it was now up to Kyouya. Everyone paid close attention, either to make sure they witnessed the moment, or to find out if Kyouya had some sort of trick he was trying to pull. He reached out and took hold of the bottle without hesitation. The glass bottle was surprisingly hot to the touch, which seemed strange to Kyouya, until he realized the room was a sweltering temperature. He removed his hand from the bottle, and stood up. A collective groan was let out, along with mutters of "I knew it" and "I never expected him to anyway." What they didn't expect was for Kyouya to start loosening his tie, removing his blue uniform shirt, and unbuttoning the top few buttons to his white shirt underneath. He sat back down, feeling a little cooler now, and took the bottle again. A stunned silence was prominent throughout the room, as if Kyouya had done more than simply removed a little clothing and let it drop to the ground.

With a simple flick of his wrist, Kyouya had the bottle spinning at an elegant pace, seeming to tease everyone in the room. It almost felt like the spin lasted an eternity. Anticipation built as the bottle slowed down, even Kyouya was getting a little worked up. With a slight clink, the bottle came to rest, pointing directly at Tamaki.

_Oh God_, Kyouya thought, _I hadn't this possibility through…_


	3. Testing the Waters

Tamaki wasn't sure what to think of this situation. His first instinct was to be happy, excited even, but because of that, he was extremely nervous. Surely that wasn't acceptable, to be so eager to kiss his best friend. He shrugged it off as just being another hormonal teenage boy. That was it. He stood, shaking slightly, watching Kyouya get up easily and gracefully off the ground, and wishing he could be as coordinated and casual as his darker haired friend was. As they walked together towards the center of the circle, Tamaki nervously examined Kyouya, and was having trouble dealing with the fact that he found that Kyouya looked really good. His dark hair fell unevenly and was a little messy, which only aided the casual look that he had gained by loosening his tie and opening his shirt a bit. Tamaki was staring openly by the time he noticed how Kyouya was standing at ease with his thumbs tucked into each pocket of his pants. Everything together made Tamaki really appreciate the appearance and generally breathtaking looks Kyouya had. All in all, he looked really hot. It was about that time that… _WAIT, WHAT!?_ Tamaki's thoughts reeled when he registered that he had called his friend hot, in his head at least. At that moment, something crossed his mind. Kyouya would never know what Tamaki thought in his head, so there was no point denying that he thought he was hot. Too bad Kyouya would never return his feelings; despite being so good looking, and putting on a fake face for the host club, Kyouya was practically asexual. This almost made Tamaki laugh, so he settled for a smile. He quickly turned red, however, when he met Kyouya's eyes and found that Kyouya was openly looking him over from head to toe.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Kyouya was confused to find himself to be a bit wary of the situation as he walked easily to the center of the ring with Tamaki at his side. He figured if this was going to happen, he might as well figure out a thing or two in the process. Maybe if he kissed Tamaki, he could sort things out somehow, and this was the perfect excuse. As usual, he made no big deal about the situation. He could tell Tamaki was nervous, but he wasn't sure why. He almost smirked when Tamaki looked up at him and immediately turned red when he saw the way he was being examined. Kyouya found no reason to hide the fact that he was studying Tamaki's body intently, as he felt there was nothing to be embarrassed about doing so. He took the initiative and closed the little gap in between himself and Tamaki. As they were just inches away, Tamaki seemed to tense, causing Kyouya to give him a questioning stare.

"Kyouya…" Tamaki started, "To be honest, I've never actually kissed anyone before…"

With the overwhelming silence in the room, everyone easily heard Tamaki, and they were immediately confused by his confession. Talking erupted with comments and questions such as, "The Prince never even kissed a lady!?" or "I never would have guessed!" and even, "I swear he told us he did before, is it true!?" Kyouya just laughed softly and replied gently.

"I suppose you at least knew something like this would happen when you agreed to play this game, right?" Kyouya questioned

"Well… Yes" Tamaki admitted, "But I didn't think it would be…"

"Be what?" Kyouya prompted, curious.

Tamaki looked away, embarrassed. His face turned red fast, and Kyouya couldn't help thinking it must look extremely cute in contrast with those beautiful violet eyes. Speaking of his eyes… He couldn't even see them when Tamaki was looking at the ground like that. So, he grabbed Tamaki's chin lightly and lifted his head up so he was looking him in the eyes. Kyouya smiled softly at the sight of Tamaki blushing, his violet eyes sparkling all the while. Tamaki looked beyond beautiful in that moment.

"I knew I was right…" Kyouya whispered, more to himself than anyone else.

"What are you talk-" Tamaki attempted, but was cut off when Kyouya pressed his lips softly against Tamaki's.

Tamaki gasped quietly, causing Kyouya to smirk a bit. The smirk was quickly wiped off of his face when Tamaki kissed him back unexpectedly. Eventually, the gentle kiss was no longer appealing to either of them. The attraction between them seemed to build, and they moved even closer to each other, Kyouya grabbing his hips and pulled him in, and Tamaki brought his hands up into Kyouya's hair. The kiss deepened, and their breathing began to grow heavy. Kyouya had a little bit of rational thought left, and was going to pull back to end it seen as there were other people in the room. That is, until Tamaki let out a mix of a growl and a moan. This flipped a switch in Kyouya that he never knew he had until now. He pulled back for a second, only to tear off his glasses, throw them aimlessly across the room, give Tamaki a heated look, and abruptly pull him back to his chest to kiss him again.

Everything was making sense now. His dreams of Tamaki leaving him hurt so much because he _needed_ Tamaki to be there. He survived off of the blonde's laugh, his crazy antics, seeing his flawless face and beautiful body (as covered in clothes as it may be). Simply being in the same room as him was enough to make Kyouya happy. He realized this as he felt himself break down inside, and surrender to the overwhelming relief that flooded through him. Every inch of his body relaxed, and he began to crave Tamaki's touch. If he could think, he would probably marvel at the effect this kiss was having.

Tamaki was amazed by the sensation as well. Kyouya, his best friend, was kissing him. That didn't scare him though, he felt amazing. He didn't even have enough strength to form any more coherent thoughts, and allowed his hands to move up Kyouya's shirt. His stomach was lightly toned, very smooth, and pleasantly warm. Tamaki could feel Kyouya tense under his touch, but relax almost immediately after, and even go so far as to brush his tongue across Tamaki's lips. For his first kiss, Tamaki was sure this was as intense as it got. He eagerly kissed back, and the both of them melted into each other, seeming to forget there was an entire audience watching them in shock. They both poured their emotions into the kiss; need and subtle desperation being the most prominent, because neither one thought the other would ever see them as more than a friend.

In his rush to get impossibly closer to Tamaki, Kyouya pushed into Tamaki hard enough to send him stumbling back a step. The millisecond break in the kiss was all Kyouya needed for his mind to snap back into the present. He stood up straight and attempted to look casual again by returning his thumbs to his pockets and allowing a small smile to form on his lips. Tamaki however, couldn't hide his feelings so well. He gaped at Kyouya, almost forgetting to bring his hands down from where they had been when they were pressed against Kyouya's stomach.

"Get a room next time guys, seriously!" Hikaru laughed in attempt to break the silence that ensued.

Kyouya simply turned to Hikaru, who cringed expecting an evil glare, and smirked deviously.

"I'll take your advice into consideration," Kyouya replied smoothly, his eyes darkening, "I'm sure we will have to do just that. In fact, I'll be careful and make sure it's soundproof."

Hikaru couldn't even think of a reply, and was in awe of how he, the twin master of all deviousness, was just one upped by the Dark Lord with something he would say himself! Everyone was sure of something; this was not they Kyouya they were used to. They just weren't sure if this was for better or for worse yet.

If Tamaki wasn't floored already from the kiss, he sure was now. Looking at his face, Kyouya was pretty sure he had just invented a new shade of red. He made sure to look at everyone's face to gauge their reactions, and seeing as everybody look as if they witnessed the apocalypse, he felt his work was done and simply held his superior look and strode out of the room.

Both of them felt as if they had just gotten a small glimpse of what was to come, and wanted to continue pursuing the potential they felt was there now. All the game had led to was simply an assessment of what was there.

All Kyouya could think to himself as he walked away to class was; _that definitely went better than planned_.


End file.
